Ashley, Aiden, Spencer, and A Baby
by S0utHxofxN0wHerE
Summary: Ashley and Aiden are happy together and their one and a half year old daughter is adorable…but what happens when the new girl arrives and Ashley feels an instant attraction to her?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I have always wndered what would've happeded if Ashley had the baby...so i decided to try out a story about it...let me know what you think

Ashley woke up and smiled at the sight of Aiden sleeping peacefully next to her. She ran her hand through his hair and gently kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly for a minute before kissing her back. All of a sudden, their perfect moment was interrupted with the sound of a baby crying.

"I guess Haylee is awake," Ashley said with somewhat of a sigh. She loved her baby more than the world, but it was hard to keep up with school all day and a crying baby all night. For the past year and a half, ever since Haylee was born, Ashley had been operating on close to three hours of sleep a night and it had definitely began to take a toll on her mind and body. She slowly crawled out of bed and over to Haylee's crib. Once she saw her beautiful baby girl laying there so helpless, her tired mood was pushed aside as she focused all of her attention on feeding, and dressing her baby for the day.

Because it was a Tuesday, and Ashley and Aiden were only juniors at King High, they had to get themselves ready for classes in the midst of all other chaos. It was times like this crazy morning when Ashley often wondered what her life would be like if she didn't have Haylee, but she could never quite picture it. After all, she loved Aiden and he was a wonderful father to Haylee, helping out whenever possible.

By seven twenty they were all set to go and Aiden drove the three of them to the nearest daycare to drop off Haylee while they were at school. As they pulled up in the school parking lot, Ashley knew they were going to be late to first period because she had insisted that they grab a quick coffee. She dashed to her locker and attempted to find her history book. After a minute of searching, she gave up and slammed her locker door shut. Just as Ashley turned around, an unfamiliar blonde girl bumped into her and spilt the remains of her coffee everywhere.

Ashley was annoyed after an already stressful morning and she shouted at the girl, "Watch where you are going!"

Surprisingly the girl replied, "I am new and I am just trying to find my way around. What is your problem?"

"Bitches like you that make mornings miserable!" Ashley screamed as she stormed off. During the entire first period, which Ashley had been late to, she couldn't keep her mind off the new blonde girl who, for some strange reason, she couldn't wait to see again.

It wasn't until lunch that Ashley caught sight of the girl again, but as soon as she did, she approached her quickly. "Hey," Ashley said softly "you're the new girl right?"

"Yah, and you're crabby morning girl right?" Spencer retorted.

"Ouch, but I guess I kinda deserved that huh?" Ashley laughed.

"Kinda."

"So anyway, I'm really sorry about that; it was a crazy morning at my house," Ashley explained.

"It's okay. It happens to everyone." Spencer said sweetly.

"So, what's your name?" Ashley asked thankful that the blonde had forgiven her.

"Spencer Carlin."

"Nice to meet you Spencer Carlin. I'm Ashley Davies." Ashley replied while sticking her hand out to shake Spencer's.

For the first time, Spencer looked up at Ashley only to be shocked by how beautiful she was. She started in awe for a minute before realizing how dumb she probably looked. "Um, nice to meet you too," Spencer answered while shaking Ashley's hand.

"Where are you from?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Ohio."

"That's a long way from here."

"Yah," Spencer said and giggled.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's different," Spencer answered truthfully.

"Well, you got any plans for tonight?" Ashley asked hoping that she would be able to have some time to get to know this girl who intrigued her so.

"Nope. Do you?" _Please say no._

"Not unless you wanna hang out." Ashley subtly suggested. _Please say yes!_

"Sure," Spencer accepted. Both girls were thrilled and neither of them had any idea as to why.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school. Aiden has practice so it'll just be you and me."

"Aiden?" Spencer asked sadly, knowing where Ashley was going with it.

"My boyfriend. He's the star of the basketball team," Ashley explained suddenly regretful for mentioning it at all.

"Oh," Spencer softly said as she looked away. _Oh well, why do I even care anyway?_

The bell rang, breaking the awkward silence and they muttered "see you later" and headed to fifth period.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: so its been forever..but i found a little time and decided to update..

Ashley smiled to herself as she took her seat in fifth period chemistry. Aiden strolled into the classroom and sat down in the seat next to Ashley, it was the one class they had together. He noticed her cheerful mood and, with a kiss on her cheek, asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing…everything…I don't know. Hey, um… I am bringing a new friend over after school so you think you can get a ride home from a guy on the team or something?" Ashley asked without even looking up at Aiden.

"Sure. Can you pick up Haylee then?"

All of a sudden, a red flag went up inside of Ashley's head; how could she ever explain Haylee to Spencer? She wished that Spencer wouldn't have to find out so early in their friendship because having a kid at seventeen was a major turnoff. _There's nothing I can do though; Haylee is my responsibility._ After telling Aiden to catch a ride with someone, she couldn't bear to ask anymore of him so she replied, "Yah."

For the remainder of the day, Ashley tried to think of something to tell Spencer. The best she could come up with was that Haylee was her little sister. Ashley let out a nervous sigh when the final bell of the day rang. She walked as slowly as possible to the parking lot where she would meet Spencer. The thing that bugged Ashley most about the whole situation was the fact that she cared so much what Spencer thought of her. For Ashley, it was a new feeling, caring about someone else's opinions of herself, and she already couldn't stand it. She felt nervous, anxious, excited, and scared all at once to the point where she wanted to throw up. Suddenly, she felt bad for all the crazy, obsessive girls who spent their entire lives sucking up to people and trying to impress them. "What a waste of time," Ashley thought out loud just as Spencer walked up to her.

"What's a waste of time?" Spencer asked with a smile, curious as to what a certain beautiful, carefree brunette thought about on her own time. Ever since their conversation at lunch, Spencer has this lingering feeling that there was something special about Ashley and it made Spencer want to get to know her.

"Oh…um…nothing. You ready to go?" Ashley quickly changed the subject.

"Sure," Spencer replied a little disappointed that she couldn't get Ashley to open up to her.

As they came up to a gorgeous, expensive car, Ashley claimed, "This is it."

Spencer was surprised because for some reason she hadn't pictured Ashley as the materialistic type and a small "Wow" was all she could manage.

Ashley saw the blonde's amazing smile tilt slightly into a frown and felt the need to explain herself yet again. "Daddy's a rock star. It really, really sucks that I hardly ever get to see him, but there are cool benefits a girl can get from being related to someone famous." _Oh crap, that sounded really shallow._

"I see." Spencer wasn't quite sure how else to respond to what Ashley had said. Basically, she excused her father's absence with money and gifts. It had begun to seem that Ashley was a lot different than Spencer's first impression of her. _Maybe she's just trying too hard? Hopefully._

"Wow, um….that came out totally wrong," Ashley tried to fix the bigger and bigger mess she was creating for herself. Both girls giggled trying to make light of the situation. "Let's just go."

"Good idea," Spencer agreed.

They got into the car and after a few minutes of silence, Ashley pulled the car into the parking lot of what looked, to Spencer, like a daycare. Ashley announced, "We have to make a quick stop. That okay?"

"Sure," Spencer replied wondering what they could possibly have to do at a daycare. Spencer loved little kids though so she asked, "Can I come in with you?"

"If you want to," Ashley sounded astounded that anyone would want to spend more time than they had to in a room full of squealing toddlers.

Spencer understood the tone of Ashley's response and just smiled at her. The second they entered the building, a little girl ran over to Ashley and tugged on her jeans. Spencer saw how Ashley's whole face lit up as she picked the little girl up and placed her on her hip. She concluded that Ashley must know the little girl very well.

Ashley spoke softly and cheerfully to the little girl, "Hey you. How was your day? I love you so much, Haylee."

Spencer was a little confused as to how the two were connected and Ashley wasn't offering any information so she would have to ask herself, "Haylee. How precious. Is this your little sister, Ash?"

"Umm…not exactly," Ashley half answered while signing out Haylee. They walked to the car and once Haylee was all settled in her car seat, Ashley felt like she should tell the truth. "Spencer, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"It's about Haylee," Ashley started nervously.

Spencer smiled, "She's adorable."

"Thanks. But that's not what I meant," Ashley hesitated.

"What Ash, you can tell me anything."

Spencer's innocent, accepting eyes finally caused Ashley to continue, "She's my daughter."


End file.
